Neutral Hero (Shin Megami Tensei)
Character Statistics Tiering: 1-A Verse: Shin Megami Tensei Name: Hero, Neutral Hero, Kazuya, Futsuo Gender: Male Age: Around his late teens Classification: Human, Summoner Special Abilities: The protagonist is a powerful warrior, who despite his inability to wield magic, is a master swordsman, marksman, and leader. He is often looked to by the people around him for support. The hero is capable of wielding immensely strong swords, guns, and magic-effect swords by means of Sword fusion, Summoning, ETC Destructive Ability: Metaverse Level (Not inferior to Nanashi and other Protagonists. Shouldn't be infinitely weaker to the other messiahs; contributed to taking out Stephen) Speed: Irrelevant Lifting Ability: Irrelevant Striking Ability: Metaversal Durability: Metaverse Level Stamina: Limitless Range: Metaversal Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: None notable Notable Feats: Versions: Other Attributes List of Equipment: Swords, Guns, different types of ailment inducing bullets, various items. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Demon Summoning Program' - The program, created by the great scientist Stephen to communicate with the demons. Initially, Stephen sent this code to all computers in the world in order to save people from the coming apocalypse by using the forces of demons. Kazuya is one of the few who guessed to transfer the program from laptop to COMP and learned how to use it. In addition to talking with incredible creatures who are not physically able to do this, it has several useful abilities. *'COMP' - A laptop computer that is built in like a glove. In this alternative Japan it is used as an ordinary pda in a peaceful life. **'Contract' - The DSP user can conclude a "contract", bind the daemon to his COMP, write down his information in his code. **'Summon' - Actually for which the program was created, the ability to call a demon from another world and force to fight on the side of the user DSP, even against his will. The demon instantly materializes near the user. *'Army of Demons' - Kazuya gathered many demons under his leadership, the code of DSP Kazuya includes: Beelzebub, Kali, Shiva, avatar Brahman a, Baal, Indra and others. *'Merging Swords' - The strongest blades of Kazuya are spiritual, and he is able to unite them into one more powerful spirit in the form of a sword. List of Swords *'Great Warrior' - During his travels, Kazuya turned into a strong warrior who compensates for his inability to magic with sword craftsmanship and the magical power of swords. He also spent a long time in the Diamond Dimension of the Buddha, where he ate Soma, the energy that increased all his powers to the level of the strongest archangels and some gods. *'Futsu Sword' - The spiritual sword, consisting of the ancient blade of Kusanagi and the soul of the wind. Allows you to deal damage to all enemies simultaneously. *'Murakumo' - Fusion of Futsu Sword with the soul of water, which greatly increases the damage. *'Kagutsuchi' - The last stage of the development of the ordinary sword, containing in itself the soul of fire (the salamander). In addition to inflicting damage to all enemies simultaneously, it is dealt multiple times for random targets. *'Fujinken' - A sword from a special spiritual blade and the soul of the Tengu. Inflicts two to four strikes at the same time on the same goal. *'Masakado' - Katana of Masakado himself, apparently identical to that of Flin a. Increases all characteristics. *'Light Sword' - The sword of the spirit of Order in the Diamond Dimension, inflicts tremendous damage on demons and other mystical beings. *'Headsman Ax' - Sword of the spirit of Chaos in the Diamond Dimension, increased damage to angels and other divine beings. List of Armor Protection in the form of armor, given by spirits. *'Armor of Jesus' - Complete set of armor of the Order. Increases the characteristics, has a good protection and resistance to magic light and fire. *'Armor of Demon' - Armor of the Chaos Warrior, has resistance to the magic of ice, fire and electricity. *'Armor of Masakado' - Own armor of the great warrior Masakado, protects from all types of magic and physical damage at a high level, which allows you to fight with powerful gods. List of Techniques Various physical techniques, focused on mass damage. *'Akasha Arts' - Causes small damage to the fist to all opponents. *'Spiral Sword' - Deals a small amount of damage to a sword with 2 or 3 enemies. *'Sexy Dance' - Imposes an effect that entices the target to his side. *'Critical Strike' - Deals critical damage for one target. *'Shibaboo' - Blinds from 1 to 3 opponents. *'Lightspeed Slash' - Inflicts medium physical damage to one target bypassing defense, weakens random resistance to elements. *'Crescent Slice' - Twice inflicts average physical damage to opponents and reduces their speed and dexterity. *'Mist Rush' - Inflicts average physical damage from 2 to 4 times to multiple enemies and causes a stun effect. *'Charge' - Increases the damage of the next physical attack by 2.5 times. *'Morale Boost' - Increases all the characteristics of all allies. *'Soul of Hero' - In one of the timelines, the Hero died during the nuclear bombing of Japan before his travels. Stephen took his soul and moved him to the Diamond Dimension, where, with the help of the remaining protagonists, the SMT activated their Observation force, which led to the rebirth of the Hero in a new form, probably superior to that of the Law and Chaos line. In this version, the Hero has resistance to physical attacks, nullifies the light and darkness, and is not inferior in strength to Nanashi and Flynn in the form of the Messiah. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Shin Megami Tensei Category:Games Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Weapons Master Category:Magic Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Summoners Category:Tier 1